


Unexpected

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Inspired by Vine, haha - Freeform, that vine where the guy wakes up his friend but there's two people in the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: Piper didn't know what to expect when she kicked down the door of Daisy Johnson. Oh wait, yes she did. She expected her to be awake and fully dressed, not...this.Bioquake oneshot, insp in the tags, you could say it's set in s6 when they're looking for Fitz but...
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> tw caps

"DAISY!" Piper yelled, pounding on her bunk door. The Confederacy loomed above their ship, space lasers streaking through...well, space. Davis was doing what he could, dodging and swerving, but it wouldn't be long till they were hit. "QUAKE! WE NEED YOU!" 

No one responded.

Piper rocked back and forward, her eyes darting around. What should she do? What if Daisy wasn't ok? Was she even in her bunk? The Zephyr suddenly jerked to one side, causing Piper to topple over. 

"THEY GOT ONE OF OUR WINGS," Davis shouted, struggling to maintain control. "WE REALLY NEED DAISY, PIPER!" 

Piper hesitated, then made up her mind and stepped back. She took a deep breath, running forward and kicking the door open. "DAISY MIDDLE NAME UNKNOWN JOHNSON WAKE UP!"

A noticeably undressed Daisy bolted up. "PIPER!"

A squeak slipped out of Piper as she whirled around and stared at the wall, her face flushing a deep crimson. "Sorry! But-"

Simmons sat up in the bunk, also noticeably undressed. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"HOLY FU-"

**Author's Note:**

> word count: around 150
> 
> validation appreciated!
> 
> thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
